


First Time For Everything

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Week 2, destiel bingo, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Characters: Dean, CasPairing: DestielWord Count: 922Warnings: Fluffy, fluffy fluff, nothing else reallyA/N: Bam, second week of Destiel Bingo!!!! My prompt was G4: Castiel’s First Time. I hope you guys like it :)





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Dean, Cas
> 
> Pairing: Destiel
> 
> Word Count: 922
> 
> Warnings: Fluffy, fluffy fluff, nothing else really
> 
> A/N: Bam, second week of Destiel Bingo!!!! My prompt was G4: Castiel’s First Time. I hope you guys like it :)

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, meeting Castiel’s intense gaze.

“Yes, I am sure.” Cas took a breath to steady his shaking limbs. “Just… take it slow.”

Cas was used to being in control, but now he was trusting Dean completely and allowing him to take charge of the situation and guide him through. The smile that broke across Dean’s face told him he was making the right choice, and he relaxed a little, knowing that Dean would do everything in his power to make sure Cas didn’t get hurt and enjoyed every moment.

Dean started giving Cas quiet instructions. “Put this hand here… grip it tight… okay, now squeeze here… that’s perfect, Cas… just like that…”

Cas followed Dean’s orders carefully, wanting to be sure he was doing everything properly and making Dean happy. He couldn’t believe he’d waited so long to do this. With Dean, it wasn’t as daunting or scary as he’d thought it would be. Dean was such a patient teacher, and it was easy for Cas to trust him with his safety.  

Dean went through everything one more time to make sure Cas was comfortable as he adjusted the position of his hands and legs slightly here and there. Dean stood with his large hands on Cas’s hips to hold him steady.

“Are you ready?” Dean leaned forward of Cas’s shoulder, steadying him as he waited for the answer. Cas took a deep breath and nodded, smiling back at Dean.

Dean toed the kickstand up off of the ground and held the seat.

Cas tensed as the bike tilted beneath him, and Dean put one hand over Cas's to steady it.

Cas pushed down on the pedal under his right foot, and the bike jerked forward. Cas’s brow furrowed. He’d been expecting more resistance.

“Sorry,” he mumbled with an apologetic smile. Dean shrugged and encouraged Cas to keep going.

The bike wobbled, even with Dean’s strong hands holding the seat, and Cas’s stomach lurched. He lifted his elbows to avoid hitting them with his knees, which jutted out awkwardly, and fought the urge to let go the handlebars to throw his arms to the side for balance.

Cas was determined though, and his eyes narrowed in concentration as he pushed forward, listening to Dean’s reassuring words. He felt as though his feet might slip off the pedals at any moment, and thought that perhaps he should have taken Dean’s advice and worn sneakers instead of his dress shoes. It was really too late to worry about it now.

He glanced over to see Dean had stepped off to the side of the bicycle, somehow managing to keep one steadying hand on Cas’s hip as he did.

“Alright, Cas, you’re doing great. Now see if you can go a little faster,” he encouraged.

Cas slowly picked up speed, and as his body fell into a natural rhythm, he felt his legs relax and his elbows drop into a more comfortable position.The bike wasn’t wobbling anymore, either and Cas laughed out loud. Why had he thought it would be so difficult? Now that he was going, it seemed like the easiest thing in the world.

It seemed so easy, in fact, that Cas didn’t notice that Dean’s voice was getting farther away or that he’d let go of the handle bars. He only noticed the wind blowing against his face and how good it felt. Almost like he was flying again. He turned to look at Dean but he wasn’t there.

There was a surge of panic in his chest, and Castiel looked all around but Dean was too far back for him to see. Without Dean’s hand to steady the bike, he lost his confidence and the bike wavered again. He was going too fast. How was he supposed to slow this thing down? He knew Dean had explained it to him, but he couldn’t remember.

Cas’s feet came off the pedals, and the bicycle lurched violently as he careened down the road away from the bunker. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands burned from his white-knuckled grip of the handlebars. His efforts to steady the bike were useless.

The front wheel tottered too far to the left, and before he knew what was happening, Castiel was tumbling onto the blacktop. He thought vaguely that he should let go of the handlebars, but his hands kept their grip tight and he took the bicycle with him as he rolled. His knees banged against the frame. He felt the scrape of the asphalt against the exposed skin of his hands, and it hurt like hell when his shoulder vibrated it’s impact with the road.

It still wasn’t as painful as the embarrassment Cas felt as he heard Dean’s concerned voice along with his quickly approaching footfalls.

“I’m fine,” Cas muttered, pretending he wasn’t beet red with shame at his failure. Dean helped untangle him from the bicycle and stand up.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean reached over to brush some of the dust off of Cas. “Falling down is fine, as long as you always get back up and try again.”

Cas nodded and picked up the bike, smiling in spite of the blush that still spread across his skin. “It is easier to consider trying something again when I know it will be with you.”

Dean stroked Cas’s cheek affectionately. “We’ll try again tomorrow, okay?” Cas nodded, and headed back toward the bunker with Dean at his side.


End file.
